


The Bus to Flavortown

by spicygoats (sugargoats)



Category: Diners Drive-ins and Dives, Guy fieri - Fandom, Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargoats/pseuds/spicygoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron had been on a business trip for two whole days, and Guy couldn't wait for him to get home to the playhouse. When he arrives, nothing could stop what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bus to Flavortown

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know anything about transformers

"daddy!!!~" Guy Fieri shouted, his eyes going wide and heart racing

he had been waiting for two days for his Daddy to come back to the playhouse. Daddy had been on an especially long business trip, and Guy was really horny. Daddy had made him pinky promise not to pleasure himself while he was gone. he wanted Guy to wait for Daddy, like a good boy.

"Hello my little Burrito." Megatron laughed as he walked over to his little boy.

Guy was wearing the cute little lacy blue thong and matching collar that Megatron had given him for their 3 and a half week anniversary. it made Megatron excited to see him in that outfit.

Guy stood up from the pillows he was lounging on and tiptoed over to where Megatron stood staring. 

"Daddy, you know what I want from you." he whispered into the robots ear

"now Duckling, you know you don't get to make the rules. that's not how Daddy runs things." Megatron growled as he grabbed Guy's ass with his big robot hand

Guy's cock twitched at the touch of metal on his tight buns

"please put your robo cummies in me Daddy!!" Guy begged

"well if you insist. I guess I'll have to do what you say." Megatron smiled as he started to pick Guy up and bring him to the bed of pillows. 

it was time to ride the bus to flavortown

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
